Pickup trucks are a very popular motor vehicle of choice in today's market. This is primarily due to the versatility they provide for carrying cargo and meeting a multitude of motor vehicle operator needs.
Many pickup truck operators attend football games or other sports and social events where a deployable table and complimentary seating are desired. This document relates to a new and improved tailgate assembly with an integrated table and seating subassembly that is lightweight, may be stowed when not in use in a manner that does not interfere with the use, operation and cargo hauling capacity of the pickup truck and may be quickly and easily deployed when needed.